


[podfic] fake empires

by Annapods



Category: DCU
Genre: (without the porn), Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, clark doing his official job, some blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Bruce Wayne can't possibly be as dumb as he acts, and Clark Kent isn't as ordinary as he appears.written by copperbadge





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake Empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620708) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/fe) \- dropbox [(normal version)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ltfzw4gpwa19lza/fev2.mp3?dl=0) [(pb16 version)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ltfzw4gpwa19lza/fev2.mp3?dl=0%E2%80%9D>\(normal%20version\)</a>%20<a%20href=)

pb16 is the lower-your-vocal-pitch square, podfic bingo 2016 version, with assorted voice cracking and all. Normal is normal.

**Author's Note:**

> for the lower vocal range square  
> thanks for listening !


End file.
